Querida Winry
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: "Querida Winry: Te odio y te aborrezco. Me provocas el vómito, eres peor que la mugre. Del líder del ejército más poderoso de todos: Edward Elric". [COMPLETO]
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Sin spoilers. Oneshot basado parcialmente en la película "pequeños traviesos".

* * *

 **QUERIDA WINRY**

 _Oneshot I_

* * *

La primera carta de amor que Edward Elric escribió en su vida fue cuando tenía cinco años, casi seis. En esa época los niños todavía creían que las niñas les pegaban los piojos y las niñas que los niños eran unos tarados asquerosos sin remedio. No había hormonas alrededor ni nadie queriendo meterle la mano a nadie. Los besos, incluso, estaban fuera de juego y el salón de clases se encontraba dividido en dos bandos: ellas y ellos.

Aquella fue una época difícil para Edward, no sólo porque debía liderar el clan de la serotonina ni tampoco porque tuviera que ocultar por activa y por pasiva su flechazo con el destinatario de su carta, sino porque la chica que le gustaba le odiaba sobremanera y todo culpa de un error.

¿Que Edward se lo merecía? ¡Por supuesto! Era obvio que no se podía confiar en otros niños menos dotados de inteligencia cuando se trataba de un tema tan delicado como ése y porque las declaraciones se deben hacer personalmente.

El error vino de los mensajeros, por supuesto. Edward estaba en tercero de kinder y era el único de su clase que sabía leer. Pensó, en ese tiempo, que si él y _La Chica_ formalizaban una relación, se acabaría su guerra sin cuartel y el salón de clases podría ser más divertido, menos hostil también, con los niños consiguiendo nuevos miembros para jugar a las atrapadas y las niñas más chicos para jugar a _"la traes_ ".

Sí, las chicas de su clase no eran el epítome de la feminidad.

La razón de la afirmación anterior era, por supuesto, la cabeza de la comarca de la serotonina, también conocida como _La Chica_ a quien las féminas bajo su mandato idolatraban hasta el punto de imitarla. ¿Tenía un nombre? Por supuesto que lo tenía, sin embargo, nadie en la comunidad infantil se atrevía a llamarle por él. Por ejemplo, si bien Edward era el líder de los niños, sus subordinados se comunicaban con él por su nombre, mas, las niñas, llamaban a la suya _"reina"_ a secas. Así pues, para Edward era _La Chica_ y para el resto de los machos _"esa niña"_ o _"la líder"_.

En fin, _La Chica_ era un ser extraño perteneciente a la especie femenina: le gustaba correr y no se molestaba si sudaba copiosamente ni si se ensuciaba el pulcro uniforme de la escuela con el que llegaba todas las mañanas. Si se caía no se quejaba y si se lastimaba se aguantaba el llanto. Prefería los cochecitos a las muñecas y podía coger insectos con las manos sin amedrentarse ni un poco. Podría considerarse como _"uno de los chicos"_ con todas esas características y, sin embargo, no lo era.

 _La Chica_ era de carácter fuerte, aguerrido y competitivo, sí, pero también podía ser indulgente, benevolente e incluso dulce de forma sincera. Usaba vestidos como el resto de las niñas así como también se peinaba con trencitas y coletas. Tenía buenos modales para con los adultos, era tranquila cuando no se le provocaba y también del tipo servicial. Edward la veía como una especie de ser superior (superior a las chicas, claro; a él no), tomando todo lo deseable y lo indeseable, mezclándolo y creando un nuevo ser digno de él. Algo así como su fetiche con el estofado y la leche.

Más o menos esas fueron las razones por las cuales Edward Elric se enamoró de ella y decidió (un mal día) externarle su sentir.

Teniendo sólo cinco años, Edward era el único macho que sabía tanto leer como escribir y, por qué no decirlo, dominaba el arte a la perfección. _La Chica,_ como ser superior que era, coincidentemente también podía hacerlo, aunque estaba un poco más atrás que su contrincante en lo que a dominarlo respectaba. Sin embargo, muy fuera de las capacidades y limitaciones de cada uno, eso era perfecto para Edward. Podría enviarle el mensaje sin que nadie supiera su contenido.

—¡Espera! ¡Nosotros no nos juntamos con niñas ni entregamos cartas de amor! —alzó la voz Pitt, el mejor amigo y mano derecha de Edward, cuando le pidió el favor.

El pequeño Edward Elric, claro está, estaba preparado para tal eventualidad.

—Pero esta no será una carta de amor, será una carta de desprecio.

—¿Para declararle la guerra? —preguntó otro niño.

—¿Para que se rindan ante nosotros? —se entrometió otro.

Al líder de la manada comenzó a darle una ligera jaqueca. Necesitaba apresurarse si quería que las cosas le salieran como esperaba.

—Espera —intervino Russell. Russell era un niño bastante listo e impertinente al que Edward, a pesar de tenerlo bajo su cobijo, no soportaba—. ¿Cómo sabremos qué es lo que dice?

—Fácil. Escribiré frente a ustedes —el niño Elric agradeció que Russell hubiera comenzado con las tutorías para aprender a leer esa misma semana, de otra manera, su misión sería un fracaso.

Edward tomó un cuaderno de dibujo en una hoja en blanco y un lápiz, escribiendo frente a su clan de machos mientras recitaba las palabras que, supuestamente, estaba escribiendo.

—Querida Winry —dijo y los niños contuvieron el aliento sonoramente. ¡Si le estaba llamando por su nombre definitivamente era una carta de provocación! Por su propio bien, los pequeños omitieron el "querida" y sus implicaciones dentro de su cabeza—. Te odio y te aborrezco —continuó—. Me provocas el vómito, eres peor que la mugre. Del líder del ejército más poderoso de todos: Edward Elric.

El niño terminó de escribir tan pronto como terminó de hablar. Arrancó la hoja del cuaderno, la dobló en cuatro y se la entregó a Pitt de manera solemne mientras el resto lo ovacionaban de forma ruidosa.

La carta, por supuesto, contenía palabras mucho menos ásperas que las que había pronunciado en voz alta y también con una intención completamente diferente.

" _Querida Winry"_ había escrito realmente Edward. _"Creo que eres muy bonita. Me gustas. Seamos novios y terminemos con esta tonta guerra que ya me cansó. Te quiere, Edward"._

—Espera, Edward —Russell volvió a elevar la voz—. Quiero acompañar a Pitt.

Pitt rechinó los dientes.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy tan menso que puedo desaparecer este valioso mensaje?

—No. Sólo quiero ir.

Edward sonrió con falsa indulgencia, seguro de que Russell y su presencia no afectarían de ninguna manera a su plan.

—Adelante. Sólo apresúrense.

El par de niños partieron de la base masculina hacia la comarca de la serotonina con la frente en alto, valerosos, a pedir una audiencia con _La Reina_. Cada minuto que pasaron lejos de su base (que no era otra más que la cancha de futbol) a Edward le pareció una semana completa. Entonces se acabó el recreo y Pitt y Russell llegaron corriendo, desesperados y llenos de mugre, hasta él.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Le entregamos tu mensaje —dijo Pitt casi sin aliento—. Creo que está molesta.

—¿Qué?

—¡Casi morimos, Ed! —insistió su mejor amigo con las quejas—. ¡Las niñas quisieron matarnos!

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Tuve que recitar el mensaje en voz alta porque éste lo perdió —explicó Russell, recompuesto de la carrerilla y señalando a Pitt—. Entonces todas las niñas lo escucharon.

—¡Y trataron de matarnos!

A Edward se le salió una risa floja, nerviosa. Los niños a su alrededor lo interpretaron como la típica risa malvada del villano de la caricatura y le siguieron el juego, riéndose ellos también. Al final, todo lo que Edward obtuvo ese día fue una risa psicótica colectiva, afianzar los lazos _antif_ _éminas_ , y un montón de palabras vacías que tuvo que pronunciar para ocultar su desazón.

Los siguientes cinco meses en el jardín de niños se convirtieron en un verdadero infiernillo, con Edward incapaz de retractarse del contenido del mensaje, sin poder decirle la verdad tampoco, y con _La Chica_ odiándole en no tan secreto. Por ello, la graduación fue una bendición para él.

—¿Al final nunca se lo dijiste, hermano? —le preguntó Alphonse de camino a casa; los chiquillos caminaban muy por delante de sus padres, quienes sostenían el regalo de graduación de su hijo mayor y un pedazo de pastel sobre un plato desechable para comer más tarde.

—¿Para qué? —se encogió de hombros, como haciéndose el que ya todo era agua pasada—. Igual no la voy a volver a ver. Iremos a primarias diferentes. No me importa.

Alphonse hizo un gesto de decepción y le dio un par de palmaditas a Edward. Conocía bien a su hermano mayor y sabía que se estaba haciendo el duro. Esperaba, al menos, que su profecía de no volverse a ver se hiciera realidad, así podría superar a _La Chica_ sin problemas.

Él, por su parte, debía quedarse un año más en el jardín de niños.

* * *

 **Esto tiene continuaci** **ón, una donde el pobre Edward puede entregar y redactar una carta como Dios manda. O tal vez haga dos, depende de otros proyectos y de lo que la OTP suprema me inspire.**

 _ **¡Hasta luego y que la fuerza de las papas fritas los acompañe siempre!**_

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_

 **All** **í estoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**QUERIDA WINRY**

 _Oneshot II_

* * *

La primera vez que Edward Elric había escrito una carta de amor había sido un fracaso. Con ese desazón en su vida, no se atrevió a volver a escribir una sola más y mucho menos a cometer el error de encomendar la tarea de entregar una misiva importante a gente de escasos recursos mentales, justo como Pitt. No malinterpreten a Edward, él consideraba a Pitt su amigo y, con el tiempo, había mejorado en su vocabulario y modos, pero el trauma de aquella carta mal entregada no abandonaba la cabeza del rubio. Era una hebra de confianza que no podía ser restaurada en su orgullo herido.

Si bien el incidente como tal saltaba a la memoria del hermano mayor Elric de cuando en cuando, a _La Chica_ la había olvidado al completo. Sólo era un pasaje en su memoria con los cabellos rubios y sin rostro. Con quince años de vida, Edward ni siquiera estaba seguro de si sus ojos eran azules o grises. Incluso podrían ser verdes. Su nombre podría no ser Winry también. A lo mejor la memoria le fallaba hasta tal punto de que ella se llamaba Wendy o no llevaba la letra W en su nombre en absoluto. De su apellido ni hablar. Era una palabra que el viento había borrado muchos años atrás como las olas del mar a las huellas en la arena.

Sin embargo, aun con todo aquello, cuando la volvió a ver por casualidad la reconoció al instante y su nombre se afianzó a él con el sentimiento de la certeza: sí, ella no era _La Chica_ ni Wendy. Era Winry.

Llevaba el cabello largo atado en una coleta alta, un overol corto rojo y una blusa blanca. No supo si cuando ella lo vio también le reconoció o el rencor de ella era más débil que el bochorno de él y su existencia había sido olvidada de sus memorias. Independientemente de todo aquello, Edward sólo se sintió incómodo con su encuentro, pero nada de otros sentimientos de antaina flotando en la superficie. Aquellas palabras cursis y la estupidez de haberlas enviado se sentían frescas nuevamente.

Francamente su plan había tenido muchas variables para el fracaso. Por ejemplo, aun si Pitt y Russell hubieran entregado la carta en tiempo y forma ¿qué le aseguraba que ella no la leería en voz alta? Y, si la leía para sus adentros, ¿qué si luego lo ridiculizaba en público? Haber sido su "novio" ¿de verdad hubiera parado la guerra de géneros? ¿Qué diablos sabía él de ser novio de nadie a esa edad? ¿Qué si lo rechazaba? De alguna manera se sentía aliviado de que sus verdaderos e infantiles sentimientos nunca hubieran alcanzado a la niña.

Todo había sucedido como debía. Sí.

Con sus sentimientos resueltos sobre el incidente luego de meditarlo antes de dormir, le fue más fácil asumir a Edward que la vería bastante seguido. Él era asiduo a la biblioteca y ella era la bibliotecaria. No era como que sentir vergüenza por la carta hubiera cambiado sus roles de cualquier forma.

Se veían de dos a tres veces por semana cuando mucho. Ella le pedía registrarse en el libro de visitantes, le anotaba los libros que pedía y le daba el plazo de entrega como a cualquier otra persona, y como el hombretón que antes ocupaba su puesto hacía. Apenas y cruzaban otro tipo de palabras que no fueran las justas y necesarias. No hablaban del clima ni de por qué ella trabajaba allí y él asistía tan seguido, mucho menos rememoraban sus tiempos en el jardín de infantes. El pedacito de vida que habían cruzado en el pasado era como si nunca hubiera existido.

De algo de lo que no estaba seguro Edward era si Winry le observaba o no. A veces sentía su mirada azul siguiendo sus pasos o posada en su nuca, taladrándole, pero no tenía manera de comprobarlo puesto que, cada vez que él volteaba, ella estaba haciendo otra cosa, mirando para otro lado.

Los días pasaron de esa manera hasta que, por fin, Edward la atrapó con las manos en la masa: Winry le estaba mirando directo a la cara, pensando que él estaba distraído leyendo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el rostro de Winry denotó sorpresa y él permaneció impasible. Le sostuvo la mirada por el tiempo suficiente hasta hacer que ella desviara la suya. De alguna manera, Edward sintió que había ganado un punto para su marcador, aunque no sabía por qué ni de qué se trataba el encuentro. Entonces Winry se deslizó fuera de su escritorio y se acercó a la mesa donde Edward tenía desbalagados montones de libros y revistas como material de lectura. Se sentó frente a él y, respetando su labor como bibliotecaria, le pasó una hoja con algunas palabras escritas.

" _Te conozco"._

No era una pregunta.

" _Sí"._ Respondió él de inmediato, escribiendo las palabras con su rápida y tropezada caligrafía.

" _Del kinder. Eras el niño que se metía en pleitos con las niñas. Su gran y todopoderoso líder"._

" _Las niñas hacían su parte también"._

" _Cierto"_ , cuando Edward leyó la facilidad con la que ella aceptaba la responsabilidad, casi se le secó la garganta. Aunque en estos tiempos que corrían _La Chica_ no era más un espécimen raro, todavía demostraba tener cualidades que la alzaban entre otras personas. _"Hubiera sido mejor que jugáramos todos juntos en los columpios y así. Era muy tonta en ese tiempo"._

Por un segundo, Edward no supo cómo seguir la conversación. ¿Qué estaba esperando ella de él con toda esa charla casual?

" _Todos lo éramos"_ puso al final. Casi esperó que ella se levantara y le dijera adiós con eso, pero no. Winry siguió sentada allí, mirando la hoja con sus mensajes.

" _La verdad ya no me acordaba de ti. No esperaba tampoco que volviéramos a vernos, pero vienes muy seguido aquí, así que dije «¿por qué no hablarle? Tal vez las cosas sean menos incómodas si nos reconocemos mutuamente»"._

" _¿Por qué habrían de ser incómodas?"_ escribió Edward con presteza. Él lo había superado para su segundo encuentro. Ella todo el tiempo parecía haberlo hecho antes que él.

" _Porque… ya sabes. Éramos… rivales"._

" _Supongo"._

La conversación se había agotado nuevamente, de nuevo, Elric esperó a que Winry se levantara de su asiento y le dejara solo. Pero ella parecía rehusarse a hacer lo que sus pensamientos dictaban.

" _¿Qué tanto estudias? Vienes muy seguido"._

" _Me gusta estudiar"._

" _Se nota. Eres bueno ignorando a los demás cuando lees. Muy bueno"._

" _Gracias. Supongo"._

" _Siempre pensé que serías como esos niños que salen en las noticias que van a la universidad a los diez años"._

" _Perdón por no cumplir tus expectativas. No, en realidad no me importa"._

" _Calma, genio. No era un insulto. Eres de corto temperamento, como siempre"._

Edward se ahorró el disgusto por el "corto temperamento", aunque tenía la réplica exaltada en la punta de la lengua.

" _Ni siquiera nos hablábamos a los cinco. ¿De dónde sacas ese 'siempre'?"._

" _Podríamos hablarnos ahora"._

Junto a su última frase, Winry colocó una carita feliz que terminó por desconcertar a Edward. Ya no sabía nada.

De repente todo eso le pareció ridículo, aunque sólo era una escena normalilla sin mucha relevancia. Se sintió surreal y su mano titubeó cuando escribió las que serían sus últimas palabras en papel ese día.

" _Sí, como sea. Está bien. No me importa"._ Se dio cuenta de que había dicho demasiado con esa última respuesta y, mirando la pantalla de su celular, decidió que ya era hora de marcharse. Guardó sus cosas, increíblemente consciente de su movimientos y sabiendo que Winry no le quitaba el ojo de encima. El marcador de su mente sintió que ella le empataba cuando cerró su mochila.

—Me voy —le dijo en voz alta y ella le siguió mirando descaradamente sin emitir sonido alguno durante tres segundos. Tres incómodos segundos.

—Ya sabes qué hacer —le sonrió ella al contestarle, luego caminó tras de él hasta el escritorio.

Edward se anotó en el registro de visitantes con la mano ya más firme. Le pasó el lapicero a Winry y ella dijo algo que en nada se parecía a las típicas palabras de despedida.

—Leí tu carta.

El chico perdió el piso durante unos instantes. ¿Había escuchado mal? Arqueó una ceja, haciéndose el desentendido. Ella pareció descifrarle.

—La tenía Mina. La encontró en no sé dónde y la guardó para que yo le dijera qué decía. Le daba mucha curiosidad todo lo que tuviera letras porque no sabía leer. Me la enseñó semanas después cuando salió de entre las páginas de su libro recortable o de iluminar. Eso no importa. Supe que era tuya de inmediato.

Se dio cuenta, con pesar, de que era demasiado tarde para hacerse el loco y negar nada, así que Edward sólo asintió, fingiendo que no deseaba hacer combustión espontánea allí mismo. Puso su mejor cara de póker y escuchó pacientemente fingiendo que el bochorno no le hacía mella en el estómago.

—No dije nada porque no entendía qué tenía que ver lo que me dijeron tus amigos con lo que habías escrito, así que la llevé a mi casa para preguntarle a mis papás.

Oh. Genial. Toda la familia de ella lo supo.

—Ellos se rieron y me explicaron —explicó, jocosa.

Con el contenido del estómago revuelto, el muchacho encontró palabras adecuadas para no quedar como el perdedor en esa guerra sin cuartel. Se alegró mucho cuando su voz no sonó aguda ni nerviosa de ninguna forma.

—Recuerdas muy bien para ser algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Como si te importara todavía.

Ella negó con una sacudida un poco, pero se detuvo e inclinó mejor la cabeza, como si lo estuviera pensando.

—Te vi aquí y lo recordé. Entonces seguí viéndote y me sentí como de cinco otra vez.

—Ya…

—A lo mejor —lo interrumpió, aunque él ya no tenía mucho para agregar— es porque también pensé… —Winry se quedó en silencio, como si no tuviera el valor para decir lo que quería. Le pareció extraño a Edward. Ella se veía como si tuviera ese juego de humillación en sus manos. No calzaba que titubeara—. Nada. Puedes irte.

Edward asintió, aliviado de poder marcharse. Ya había sido suficiente tortura por una tarde.

Caminó hacia la salida con paso normal, aunque la verdad quería caminar apresurado, sin embargo, el orgullo le puso más y se fue, medio pensando si había otra biblioteca cerca o por qué debería siquiera pensar en cambiar de biblioteca.

Nada más poner un pie en la calle, Winry le alcanzó tomándolo del hombro.

—Si no hubiera pensado que ya era demasiado tarde porque se supone que nos odiábamos… —dijo, atropellando las palabras un poco. Lo suficiente para que él lo notara—… te hubiera dicho que sí —sacudió la cabeza en negativa inmediatamente y se corrigió—. Te diría que sí.

El chico no supo cómo reaccionar a ello. Su yo de cinco años, esa existencia que parecía haber desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, se regocijó con sus palabras. Pero ahora… ahora él no sabía cómo actuar. Ella estaba tratando de decir… lo que ella estaba queriéndole decir justo en ese momento era… ¿De verdad era lo que estaba implicando su nueva conjugación del verbo 'decir'? Eso era…

Oh.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo ella cuando él no pudo añadir nada que no fuera su cara de lelo a esa ecuación incómoda de ella más él más la carta más el verbo decir—. Vendrás mañana, ¿cierto?

Se le ocurrió decir que no. Que él los jueves tenía cosas qué hacer, porque de verdad las tenía, pero luego de expulsar dióxido de carbono un par de veces, respondió como autómata.

—Vendré mañana.

Edward se despidió con un vago gesto de mano y se planteó regresar a la biblioteca mañana y el viernes también, hacer tiempo el medio día que abrían el sábado. Esperar a que fuera lunes durante todo el domingo.

Se planteó regresar todos los días.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bueno, hijos de la luz. Ya no se parece nada a lo que hab** **ía planteado como continuación en las notas de autor pasadas, pero, como algunos de ustedes sabrán gracias a FB, se me borró todo lo que tenía escrito después del primero de agosto y se hizo lo que se pudo.**

 _ **Gracias por sus reviews a** lupitacullen12, Butterfly of the life, Efervescente, Naomi no Taisho y Pouda-p **.**_

 _ **Tengan una bonita noche loca.**_

 **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**


End file.
